A beverage dispensing appliance is known from EP 2 543 291 A1. The document discloses a beverage production machine comprising a brewing head for the production of a beverage, the brewing head comprising a brewing chamber comprising at least two brewing chamber portions movable with respect to each other, a water heater, a hot water duct for feeding hot pressurized water in said brewing chamber from said water heater, a dispensing duct from which said beverage is dispensed, and a structural frame supporting said at least two brewing chamber portions, on which forces generated by the pressurized water in the brewing chamber during brewing are discharged, wherein said structural frame includes said water heater.
DE 103 44 328 A1 discloses a coffee making machine comprising a brewing chamber, the brewing chamber being arranged to receive a filter pad which is filled with ground coffee, wherein the brewing chamber comprises a frothing device for generating a crema, the frothing device comprising a jet opening associated with the brewing chamber and a frothing unit for generating a swirling flow, and wherein the frothing unit is arranged downstream of the jet opening.
WO 2008/078991 A1 discloses a cup for the preparation of a liquid product, comprising an inlet opening provided with a covering layer with liquid-permeable perforations for receiving a liquid suitable for a first preparation substance to be placed in the cup, an outlet opening for discharging the prepared beverage or dish, and a static mixer which is in liquid communication with the outlet opening, in which on the side of the inlet opening the cup is provided with a raised edge on the circumference which extends to a predetermined distance above the covering layer, so that a space for the accommodation of a body filled with a second preparation substance is obtained on the upper side of the cup.
The consumables (also called single-serve units or disposable consumables) currently in use are basically of two types. One type of consumable is generally called a “capsule” and is basically a unit with rigid walls containing the food substance and that has two bases through which the extraction water passes. The capsules are placed into chambers defined by two bodies, one shaped to receive most of the capsule and a closing body which tightly seals the chamber. The water is introduced into the chamber and then traverses the capsule. Thanks to the rigid shape of the capsule, the hydraulic seals of the chamber allow the water to basically traverse the capsule without recirculating the extracted substance through the chamber.
A second type of consumable of a flat shape is generally called a “pod” (or “pad”) and may consist of two sections made of thin soft material, cut and paired in order to define a cavity in which the food substance is placed. The material may be for example paper, or a cloth or a non-woven fabric with filtering properties. The two sections are generally circular and are coupled along their outer edges, defining an outer annular flange. The machines which use pods may have two half-shells which are sealed to define a chamber where the pod is placed. Specifically, the annular flange of the pod may be received between the opposite surfaces of the half-shells, defined outside the chamber. Generally, coffee-based pods may be regarded as pre-packaged ground coffee beans in their own filter.
The present disclosure focuses on capsule-type consumables. There is a general need to further improve the flavor, quality and appearance of dispensed foodstuff products, particularly coffee-based or similar beverages. A well-known sign of quality for beverages is the presence of a foamy top layer, which is also known as crema for coffee products. An obtained beverage product that is provided with a crema layer is appreciated by many customers since it at least partially resembles beverage products that can be obtained only from high-priced sophisticated espresso machines and suchlike that are difficult to operate, maintain and clean.